1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved ornament for placement, more particularly to an ornament including a plastic cover filled with a fluid and/or a floating ornamental object The plastic cover can be squeezed to permit contact with the floating ornamental object, without breaking the plastic cover or leakage of the fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ornament containing a floating ornamental object in a liquid for viewing purposes basically includes a rigid transparent cover in which are disposed a liquid and a floating ornamental object, and a base connected to the cover such that the liquid will not leak. Since the cover and the base are both made of rigid material, the shape and appearance thereof are fixed and restricted. Besides, the ornament can only be used for viewing, and the ornamental object disposed therein cannot be touched.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional ornament for placement disclosed in R.O.C. Patent Application No. 87212194 is shown. The ornament as shown includes a hollow tabular soft transparent plastic film A. The opening at one end of the plastic film A passes through a base hold B1 in a bottom coupling base B. A tightening band C1 is used to tighten the opening. Then the other end of the plastic film A is folded reversely to wrap the coupling base B within the plastic film A. Next, a base coupling portion D1 at the top of a bottom cover D is joined to an annular portion B2 of the bottom portion of the coupling base B such that the coupling base b and bottom cover D together envelop and clamp the plastic film A. The opening at the other end of the plastic film A is pre-filled with a fluid G and a floating ornamental article H. After fitting a coupling cover E therein, a band C2 is used to tighten said opening. A coupling portion F1 of the bottom portion of a top coupling seat F is joined to an annular portion E2 of the top portion of the coupling cover E such that the band C2 is received therebetween, and the plastic A is sandwiched between the coupling cover E and the top coupling seat F. When the user squeezes the plastic film A, he can touch the floating ornamental object therein. At the same time, the plastic film A will deform when squeezed to thereby provide a temporary change in shape.
The drawback with the above-described ornament is that since the opening at one end of the plastic film A and the band C1 are disposed inside the plastic film A, they mar the aesthetic appearance of the ornament. In addition, after tightening of the opening at the other end of the plastic film A with the band C2, the tightening effect is not satisfactory. Therefore, there is the problem of leakage. To overcome said problem, in practice, a sealing agent is applied to the two openings at the bands. Although this can prevent occurrence of leakage, the manufacturing process is complicated. Furthermore, the coupling base B and the top coupling seat F have to be respectively disposed in the plastic film A, which increases the difficulty in assembly. Therefore, the use of bands C1, C2 is not a good means to prevent leakage of liquid.